dungeon_and_girlsfandomcom-20200215-history
Living Armor
Basic Moves Offensive: Offensive Stance: '''The Living Armor gets into an offensive stance, dealing 25% increased damage and the ability to use the special offensive moves. '''Cursed (passive): This unit is cursed and deals 30% of the every damage dealt as magic damage over 3 turns. Cursed Strike: '''Strikes with a cursed blade, dealing moderate magic damage. '''Whirling Death: Whirls around to deal moderate physical damage over 4 turns. Defensive: Defensive Stance: '''The Living Armor swaps into a defensive stance, which grants immunity to damage over time effects and 20% damage reduction as well as the use of special defensive moves. '''Strengthen Guard: '''Increases the armor by 35% for a long duration and the max. HP by 20% for a moderate duration. '''Enrage: '''The more life the Living Armor looses, the stronger she will get. For each 2.5% missing HP the Living Armor deals 7.5% increased damage. Special Moves '''Offensive: Execute (passive): '''The Living Armor deals damage proptionate to the missing HP of the enemy instead of her own HP. She will deal 15% more damage for each 5% of the HP of the target missing. '''Destroy the Light! (passive): '''The Living Armor deals 150% increased damage to creatures of light attribute. '''Nightmare: '''Plants a nightmare in the mind of an enemy. After 2 turns this enemy is feared for a short duration and will afterwards attack his companions for a moderate duration. '''Shadowpulse: '''Sends out a shockwave of dark energy to deal low damage and inflicting 4 random negative status effects on the enemies. Shares cooldown with '''Shockwave. Shockwave: '''Unleashes a shockwave to deal high damage to all enemies and stunning a random target for a short duration. '''Defensive: Runic Barrier (passive): Magic damage dealt to the Living Armor is halfed. Devastate: '''Deals moderate damage to an enemy by cleaving it with a sharp blade. '''Devastate has the chance to stun all target for one turn with a 10% chance. Mocking Hurricane: '''Whirls randomly around to deal low damage and '''mocking (mocked enemies are forced to attack the target and deal 75% less damage) '''all targets hit . Ultimate Move '''Undying Will: '''The Living Armor wants to execute the will of her creator and refuses to die. While Undying Will is active, the HP of the Living Armor can't sink below 1, in addition when Undying Will is finished, Shadowpulse AND Shockwave will be activated and the Living Armor is healed for 25% of her max. HP. Lore A creature of the undead race that has been created to guard ancient places. They are mostly found guarding graveyards and catacombs in order to protect the dead from grave robbers and others who want to disturb the peace of the dead. If anyone dares to disturb this peace, they react in an instant. Either alone or in small groups they either go directly for the enemy or they act like pieces of armor until this person shows up to surprise attack it. The punishment is executed immediately and can reach from simple rape to complex quests or an instant execution. Living Armors are '''always artifically created monsters, who inherit a soul of someone who died long ago. They loose every memory of their past once those souls are forced into an armor, but that doesn't mean they're unable to feel anything or mindless, stupid creatures. Even so, they all obey one leader, the one who created them, mostly a Necromancer or Necronomical, but even novice mages are able to summon a Living Armor temporary. Unlike most undeads, the Living Armor still has some feelings, what makes them a good partner for beginners, especially because their strength can variate extremely, what makes them even in high-level areas useful as tanks or damage dealers. travia *A golden Living Armor is extremely rare but exist. *The type, attribute and stats change, depending on the environment. *There is a subspecies called "Armor Titan", which all in all just a gigantic Living Armor. *If the weapon of a Living Armor breaks, the Living Armor will collapse. Category:Undeat